


Brief Encounter

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Brief Encounter

She steps out into the cool night air and instantly knows. It's been seven years but she can feel him deep within her bones.

“Come out."

"Buffy," he say simply. He doesn't look any different, but then again, vampires never do. As far as she's concerned, it's been a lifetime. She's not sure whether to scream at him or kiss him senseless, so instead she crosses her arms and waits.

"There's a demon army assembling. They're being summoned through a portal and it's more than I can handle." He hands her a folder. She quickly flips through it and observes the meticulous notes, all written in an old fashioned script she still recognized.

“Just like old times.” Her voice is flat.

He turned then, the street light illuminating his face for the first time. He had changed, it turned out. Misery and pain of loss is etched so deeply into his features that she wonders how he makes it through the day. She remembers a long ago day when she told him that suicide was for cowards and the the only option was to keep fighting. Seeing him now, she feels nothing but guilt for those words.

He is looking at her just as intently as she's looking at him and she sees his face soften the tiniest bit. “Do you ever wish...” His voice quietly trails off.

For the briefest second, something flares hot inside of her and she wants to heal him. She saved him once before, but she was a lot more naive then. She respects him too much to lie.

“Wishing is dangerous.”

He nods, as his expression closes off.

She shuts her eyes tightly for a second and when she reopens them, he's melted back into the dark. She stares at the papers she's been given, turns and heads for home. As always, there's work to be done.


End file.
